Envoy of Evil Orichalchos Doom
by Anthysteg
Summary: The power of the Orichalchos looms over the world threatening to destroy all humanity in the name of evil. Can one duelist save us from its wrath? Or is all hope lost? Ch 3 is up!
1. Dark Tournament Begins!

In an attempt to control the great and powerful Leviathan, the evil Atlantean known as Dartz assembles a dark tournament to lure Yugi and the best duelists in the world to their doom. Will Yugi survive? Or will he find help in unexpected places? Only time will tell.

**Dark Tournament-Epilogue! Part One.**

The wind blew mysteriously and the afternoon sun glistened in the air causing the on-lookers to sweat. A look of awe on each and every one of their faces as the Statue of Liberty seeming to watch as well as it sits behind them. A man in a suit in sunglasses comes up to the podium and smiles.

"Hello! And welcome to the United States national Duel Monsters tournament Final! As you know I am the host and let me just say it's most definitely been a very exciting tournament so far, and it will end with two of the best duelists in the world. So without further adieu..."

Two duelists stepped onto the field. They were in the center of a special arena set for the duel. The first duelist was about 6'1 and had slightly spiky, rustled brown hair. He seemed to be about 15. He shielded the sun from his blue eyes and looked at the person across from him, picking up the microphone.

"Hi, my name is Anthony," Anthony said to the crowd. They cheered with anticipation in their cheer, waiting for the duel.

The second duelist was about 6'3. He had Black hair and glasses set with sinister onlooking eyes. He seemed to be older than Anthony, perhaps about 16 at the least. He also picked up a microphone.

"Hey, my name is Chris, and I'm going to win." Chris threw the mircophone down and looked at Anthony with determined eagerness.

"Well then! Let this duel begin!" The announcer spoke causing the crowd to cheer wildly.

"DUEL!" Both duelists held up their duel disks and two identical holograms shot out landing on the floor preparing the duel.

Anthony: 4000 Chris: 4000

"I'll start us off" Chris said grinning and drew his sixth card. "And I'll start by setting two cards face down and summoning Archfiend Soldier! (1900/1500)! Now I'm done."

A hole in the ground opened and a mysterious fiend with dark purple skin surfaced. It threw back its long black cloak and unsheathed it's sword, prepared for battle.

Anthony looked at him and smiled. "Fine, I'll draw and set two cards face down, then, summon Drillago (1600/1300) in attack mode!"

The holograms hummed and a gaunt machine with drills all over its body and head appeared. It fact, its head was nothing more than a black sphere with a drill sticking out at the front.

"HA! your weak little monster won't stand to my mighty soldier!" Chris exclaimed.

Anthony chuckled confidently. "Oh, really? Well, I wasn't planning on attacking your precious Fiend."

"What? Explain yourself!" Chris demanded.

"Fine. If you have a monster on the field with 1900 attack or more, Drillago can attack you directly. So I think I'll do that now! Drillago, attack him directly!!"

The monster charged forward, took its spinning drill arm, and hit Chris with it causing him to recoil and fall to the floor in shock.

Anthony: 4000 Chris: 2400

Suddenly, Anthony heard a weird beeping coming from his Duel Disk. The kind you hear when your life points change. He looked down and saw….

Anthony: 3300 Chris: 2400

"What? What happened?!" Anthony exclaimed incredulously. He looked over and Chris' trap card stared him in the face and answered his question.

"I activated the trap card Attack and Receive. When you do damage to my life points with an attack, I can inflict 700 points right back at you, which is almost half of the damage you did to me. Talk about karma."

Anthony looked at him with anger, but calmed down as he realized it was only one of the first moves. "Fine, I end my turn."

Chris smiled and drew a card. "First I'll activate Tremendous Fire! This magic card causes you to lose 1000 life points, but I lose 500 in the process."

A massive flame erupted from the ground under Anthony and engulfed him, but a lick of fire recoiled and struck Chris as well.

Anthony: 2300 Chris: 1900

"Secondly, I'll activate my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy one of your trap or spell cards on the field. So kiss your face down card goodbye!"

A cyclone appeared on the field and swept away one of Anthony's traps. A sight of it showed that it was the bottomless trap hole, a good trap that could've destroyed one of Chris' monsters.

"Third, I'll set a card face down and attack your machine with the Archfiend Soldier! Go my monster, Slicing Demon Attack!"

The monster leaped into the air and landed on the ground, slicing Drillago in two with its long jagged sword. The monster disappeared in a blinding flash of light and took 300 of Anthony's life points with it.

Anthony: 2000 Chris: 1900

"But I'm not done yet, because I activate the spell card Dangerous Machine-Type Six!" Chris slotted the card into the duel disk while the crowd cheered loudly, "This card has a very special effect, but you'll find out soon enough. Until then I end my turn."

"All right then, I'll draw!" Anthony declared as he snapped the top card off of his deck. He looked at it and smirked. "I summon D.D. Warrior Lady! (1500/1600) in defense mode, and with that I end my turn." A blonde woman in silver futuristic armor appeared, crouching on a large horizontal hologram of its own card.

Chris smiled and drew. Then, the Dangerous Machine-Type Six card activated and a circular machine with six circular red lights appeared The Machine shot out a dice. It rolled onto the floor and landed on five. One of the lights glowed deep red and shot out a beam that shattered the D.D. Warrior Lady.

Anthony looked on in shock. "How.... how did you destroy my monster," thought he had a gut feeling as to what happened.

"It's quite simple, my "friend". Once during my standby phase I roll a 6-sided die. The result determines what the machine will do. Unfortunately for you a five destroys one of your monsters. Too bad for you, but the show goes on, and it goes on with this! I sacrifice Archfiend Soldier for Needle Bunker (1700/1700)!" The Archfiend disappeared and a large scorpion-like monster made of metal appeared on the field. "Now my monster attack his life points directly!"

The monster marched over toward Anthony, but it disappeared in a swirling vortex, then, reappeared on Chris' side of the field, as if though it never left.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but my face down card, Negate Attack, defends me from your monster's assault," Anthony declared proudly.

"Grr..... fine, I'll end my turn," Chris mumbled.

Anthony nodded and drew his card. He grimaced at the sight of it. "Damn", Anthony mumbled as he played it. "I'll set a card face down and a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

The Dangerous Machine-Type Six activated again, dropping another die from inside its inner workings The die bounced and landed on a three. Chris smiled and drew a card from the top of his deck. Anthony felt like asking, but it didn't take him log to figure out why, so he withheld his comment.

"Now you're about to see something interesting, Ant my boy. Needle Bunker, attack his defense monster with Needle Shot!"

The Scorpion fired a barrage of needles from its tail that hit Anthony's face down monster. They hit with deadly accuracy and destroyed the creature, which was a female magician with long red hair and a staff that had a crescent shape at the top.

" You attacked my Magician of Faith (300/400)," Anthony declared.

But the needles kept coming after the blow and struck Anthony, knocking him to the floor. Anthony looked at his duel disk to see his life points take a plummet.

Anthony: 1000 Chris: 1900

"Before you ask a stupid question Anthony, When Needle Bunker destroys a monster it does 500 points of direct damage to your life points times the number of stars it contains. Magician of Faith has two, so you took 1000 points of damage. And unfortunately since you have yet to activate a magic card all duel long you can't retrieve one. Oh well. I activate Hasty Attack! It allows me to pay 1000 life points to activate a trap card from my hand without having to set it for a turn!"

Anthony: 1000 Chris: 900

"And the card I choose is Mask of Restrict! This stops anyone from sacrificing any monsters for anything. I'll also play Mask of Refuge and Mask of Judgment! At the cost of half of my life points per card, you can't activate any more traps or spell cards! And with my Needle Bunker on the field, you have no chance in winning this duel! But just to make sure, I'll play Machine Conversion Factory, which will make my Needle Bunker (2000/2000) even stronger!"

Anthony: 1000 Chris: 225

Anthony sank to his knees. Chris was right; there was no way that Anthony could win this duel, even with his best card.

The crowd jeered and laughed at Anthony as the announcer spoke of Chris's incredible move. Anthony Reached down to his duel disk and closed his eyes. He knew he needed a winner. Anthony then opened his eyes and drew. When he looked at the card, a smile spread across his face.

"It's over! Prepare to meet the Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000)!"

Suddenly Magician of Faith and Drillago appeared on the field. They dissipated into a dark and gold light and combined into a strange, cloaked magician with pale skin that had a strange green aura just standing there. He looked at the shocked Chris.

"No!! Chaos Sorcerer was a special summoned monster, so it could bypass my Mask of Restrict! And I have nothing to defend me!"

"Indeed. Now to end this duel! Chaos Sorcerer, Chaotic Wave of Destruction!"

The Chaos Sorcerer floated over to the Needle Bunker and raised its arms. A ball of dark and light energy appeared in both his hands. The Chaos Sorcerer then combined them into a ball of destruction and shot it at Needle Bunker destroying it and even bypassing it, slamming into Chris as his duel disk's life point counter dropped to zero.

Anthony: 1000 Chris: 0

Chris fell to his knees and looked back up at Anthony. How could he lose to this chump, a chump that beat him without using a single magic card? Chris couldn't believe it. Anthony smiled and shuffled his hand into his deck.

"Your winner folks! Anthony!" the Announcer raised his hand and the crowd roared with ferocity.

Far, Far Away

Dartz looked onwards into a small pool of water to see Anthony's duel. A smile laced the face of the Atlantean as he brushed a spiky lock of pale blue hair from his eyes, which were two different colors. A tall, blonde man who seemed to be made entirely of muscle walked over to him.

"Shall we bring him in master?" the man named Raphael asked.

"Yes. He will do well", Dartz smiled and laughed out loud thinking about how this dark plans were only beginning.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Anthony was at the airport in NYC. He thought about the tournament that just ensued as people would stop and compliment him and ask his autograph as he walked around. Their appreciation made him feel good as he walked up to the ticket lady.

"Hey, how are you?" Anthony mumbled as he handed her his ticket.

The lady, who was dressed in a regulation blue uniform with her hair tied in a tight bun, looked over his ticket, then, made a sighing noise. She turned to her computer and rapidly typed in something, before turning back toward Anthony.

"I'm afraid Plane 302 has been delayed, it might be for another thirty minutes," the woman said apathetically.

Anthony said his thanks and walked to the public lobby where he sat down with his suitcases. This was the most exciting week of his life and he could never have had more fun. His name would be in the paper and the publicity followed. Winning that duel was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Flashback

"Indeed. Now let's end this duel! Chaos Sorcerer, Chaotic Wave of Destruction!"

The Chaos Sorcerer rose from the ground and unleashed it's ultimate attack completely totaling Anthony's opponent.

As the announcer talked to the crowd, Anhtony walked over to his opponent smiling. He held out his hand.

"You don't expect me to shake your hand do you? You just beat me for five thousand dollars! On national television no less! Get out of my face.", Chris said angrily.

"Oh no my friend, I wasn't expecting a handshake. You know the rules. Battle City format says you owe me your best card. So I think i'll be taking that Dangerous Machine-Type Six.", Anthony said smiling.

Chris gritted his teeth and mumbled curse words under his voice as he handed him his card.

"You'll be regretting this, I swear it", He said.

Anthony watched some soap operas on the airport television and yawned. He looked at his watch and outside. It was starting to hail, so the plane wouldn't get off the ground any time soon. He could be delayed here for hours! The Weather Channel flicked on the T.V. showing that a large storm was delayed over the area. The cause for it is unknown and even the meteorologists were shocked at this unpredictable weather. In any case the plane would not get off the ground for at least five to six hours.

Anthony looked at the clock and saw that it was going on nine. He knew it was getting late so he decided to go eat some dinner. He set his watch and left the airport. Walking down the street to catch a cab, Anthony noticed a mysterious figure walking behind him. He tried to run but it was no avail. The mysterious figure used a towel with chloroform on it, making Anthony fall unconscious.

When he woke up Anthony was in a room covered from head to toe by a mysterious ice looking substance. Now I know I must be dreaming, Anthony thought as he noticed a large figure completely covered in ice. A fancy sword lay incased inside of its belly.

The figure was a dragon. It had a dull grayish-white tint to it. But Anthony couldn't be sure after all since it was frozen in ice.

"Well, I might as well," Anthony said as he grasped the sword with his hands. "If it'll get me out of this place."

As soon as the sword entered his hand he felt a sense of power. A sense of life, causing him to realize that this was more than a dream. Anthony pulled on the sword with all his might making the sword shift and shake in the ice until finally with one pull yanked the sword out. As soon as the sword left the figure it started glowing with a bright gold light. Anthony shielded his eyes looking at as the dragon awakened.

Anthony was correct. The Dragon was grayish-white with dark red eyes. It roared at Anthony and brought its head close to him as he looked on in complete shock. Just then Anthony woke up in a deep sweat. He looked around in the darkness. It seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. Anthony tried to get up but the ropes that bound his arms to what appeared to be a metal pipe didn't give him support as he struggled in vain.

A Dark Figure cloaked by a hood appeared from the shadows and smiled. He lowed his hood, revealing his long dark black hair and gothic dark face.

"What do you want with me?" Anthony asked as he continued to struggle. The mysterious man looked at him and smiled.

"I want nothing more but a quick duel to test your worth, since your friend here didn't make the cut," the man laughed and the lights mysteriously came on showing Chris laying on the floor not breathing.

Anthony gasped, then, looked back up at the man with anger in his eyes. "What did you do to him?!"

The mysterious hooded man shrugged and laughed. "He lost the duel...so I...gave him his appropriate punishment. And it will be your fate if you don't duel me now."

The hooded man walked over and untied Anthony and they unleashed the holograms in their duel disks. When Anthony saw the Man's duel disk he noticed it was a strange black duel disk Anthony had never seen before.

"Before we begin, we will be playing this duel in traditional duel monsters format. I'm sure you know what that means don't you?"

"Sure, 8000 life points both players, fine by me"

"Then let's begin."

"DUEL!", They spoke in unison.

Anthony: 8000 Mysterious Man (MM for short): 8000

"First, I'll draw a card, then, I'll activate pot of greed!" Anthony spoke. "This allows me to draw two cards from my deck." A strange green pot surfaced on the field and Anthony drew two cards from his deck. "Next, I'll place two cards face down and summon my Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) in defense mode and end my turn,"

Two brown backed cards surfaced on the ground and a purple haired witch dressed in black robes appeared kneeling on the field.

"Very well, I'll draw, then, activate Fissure, which will destroy your pathetic little Witch," the man declared.

"No you don't! Reveal Magic Jammer! This will stop your card dead in its tracks!"

A mysterious hole surfaced in the ground but was quickly destroyed by a seal of light.

"Second I'll Summon a monster f/d and set a card f/d."

Anthony looked at him trying to figure his strategy. "Fine, I'll draw a card. And sacrifice my monster for Airknight Parshath and activate Dust Tornado destroying one of your traps! Now Airknight attack his facedown monster!"

The Angel monster rose up and sliced the MM's monster with grace.

"Ha! You attacked my Blast Sphere! Activate effect Enrapture!"

The blast sphere jumped up dodging the angel's attack and planted itself onto the knight.

"Blast Sphere's effect makes any battle damage I would have lost due to your monster's effect meaningless. It also attaches to your monster causing a very fun effect. But you'll find out soon enough."

Anthony gritted his teeth and looked at the broken Chris on the floor. He wouldn't lose. He couldn't.

"Fine I end my turn."

The MM smiled. "Good then I'll draw and activate my trap card Ominous Fortunetelling! Its effect won't activate yet. But you'll find out soon enough. Until then I'll set another card facedown and summon my Bowgunian (1300/1000) in defense mode and end my turn."

A strange eye appeared on the field holding a crossbow. It looked at Anthony with anticipation.

"Fine! You won't win this duel I won't lose."

"That remains to be said boy, make your move."

Anthony made a low gruff noise and drew his card.

The MM hit the activation button on his duel disk.

"You've activated my Thunder of Ruler! When this card is activated you cannot perform a battle phase."

"Bah! Your stalling is annoying I'll activate Delinquent Duo! At a cost of 1000 life points you'll lose two cards from your hand. One random one by choice."

Suddenly two different colored devil-looking creatures appeared. They laughed and lunged at the MM, taking a card from him in the process. The MM then discarded a card by choice.

Anthony: 7000 MM: 8000

Then because I have no battle phase I'll end my turn.

Then Suddenly the blast Sphere connected to the Airknight activated causing it to glow and self destruct, taking the Angel with it. The recoil caused Anthony to fall.

Anthony looked at his duel disk to see his life points plummet.

Anthony: 5100 MM: 8000

"HAHA. The Blast Sphere was waiting. When the time was right it self-destructed taking out your Airknight and doing life point damage equal to your monster's attack. Fun eh?" The MM laughed even more.

Anthony shook it off and got back to his feet.

"It's not over yet you freak. Not by a long shot."

The MM smiled and drew his card. At the sight of it he merely laughed.

"Your very unlucky I drew this card. Prepare yourself boy. I now play The Seal of Orichalcos!"

The MM Slipped the card into the field magic card slot. It glowed a dark green and turned the ground underneath the duelists into a binding seal of darkness.

"Now! Prepare to lose!!!" The MM pointed at Anthony smiling.

Anthony is in a tough spot. Will he succeed? Or will he fall to the shadows? Only time will now tell.


	3. Aftermath Pt 2

**Chapter Three: Aftermath (Pt. 2)**  


_The MM smiled and drew his card. At the sight of it he merely laughed. _

_"Your very unlucky I drew this card. Prepare yourself boy. I now play The Seal of Orichalcos!" _

_The MM Slipped the card into the field magic card slot. It glowed a dark green and turned the ground underneath the duelists into a binding seal of darkness. _

_"Now! Prepare to lose!" The MM pointed at Anthony smiling_.

Anthony looked at The MM the Seal of the Orichalcos on his forehead. "As long as this Seal remains on the field this is much more than a duel. The loser will lose their soul," the MM said with a vicious snarl. His eyes blazed with deep hatred as the power of the seal corrupted him to his core.

Anthony looked at The MM. The realization of his current situation shocked him to the point of speechlessness. Now it was official. He couldn't lose. He wouldn't lose.

The MM continued his play. "Now I'll activate Ominous Fortunetelling. Here's how it works. I pick a card in your hand and guess if it's Monster, Magic or Trap. If I guess right you'll lose 500 life points. And I guess the last to the right as a Magic card."

Anthony looked at the card and grimaced at the result. He showed the card to his opponent. Monster Reborn.

Anthony: 4600 MM: 8000

"Now my Bowgunian will activate it's effect causing you to lose 600 more Life Points! Taste the pain!" The Bowgunian then shot an arrow from it's crossbow and hit Anthony in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

Anthony: 4000 MM: 8000

Anthony made note that the effect was much more painful than usual, meaning that the Seal of Orichalchos was more dangerous than he could've imagined. But more importantly, he noticed Bowgunian's stats. "You monster should only have 1300 attack points, but instead it has1800 points! What going on here!"

"It's simple, boy. The Seal of Orichalchos increases my monster's attack points by 500, and it will continue to do so for every monster that I summon from now on. So, Now I will attack your life points directly with Bowgunian (1800/1000)!"

The mechanical creature raised its bow and fired another arrow at Anthony's heart. But the duelist was prepared for it. "I'm afraid not. Reveal trap card Magic Cylinder! Take your attack back!"

The arrow was absorbed into a large red cylinder the appeared in front of Anthony. Moments later, another cylinder appeared in front of the MM, and the arrow shot out of it, striking him instead of Anthony.

Anthony: 4000 MM: 6200

The MM grunted and ended his turn. Anthony then drew his next card and surveyed his hand looking for a way out. "All right! I'll activate Graceful Charity and draw three cards, then discard two from my hand." Anthony snatched up his cards, then, picked out two and slid them into his graveyard slot. Then I'll play heavy storm and destroy all your Magic and Trap cards! Goodbye Orichalchos!"

A massive twister kicked up on Anthony's side of the field and raged through the MM's facedown cards, then, grew in size until it engulfed the entire field. When the twister died, Anthony's heart almost stopped. The six-pointed green star of the Orichalchos was still blazing on the field. The MM threw his head back and laughed. "You fool! The Orichalchos cannot be destroyed in any way. The only way it's leaving this duel is if it leaves with somebody's soul!"

Anthony grimaced. Now, he had to take the man's soul. It bothered him to have to do that, but he shook the feeling off and continued. "I summon Mataza the Zapper (1300/800) and activate Monster Reborn reviving my Airknight (1900/1400) from the grave! Now Airknight attack his Bowgunian and Mataza attack his life points twice with your special ability!"

Both monsters rose, one being the horse-like angel, and the other being a short warrior in samurai gear wielding a long katana, and attacked causing the MM to fall to the floor and take a great amount of damage.

Anthony: 4000 MM: 3500

"And since Airknight did damage to your Life Points I can draw a card from my deck, so I will, then, place a card facedown and end my turn"

"Fine...now I'll draw and play Double Spell. By discarding a Magic card from my hand this card lets me take a Magic card from your graveyard and activate it. And I'll activate your Delinquent Duo.

The Duo appeared and removed the two remaining cards from Anthony's hand.

Anthony: 4000 MM: 2500

"Next, I'll summon my Berserk Gorilla (2500/1000) and attack your Airknight with its awesome Orichalchos power!" The giant red ape appeared and shot a line of fire from its mouth directly at the Knight destroying him on impact. The ape then beat his chest victoriously as Anthony slumped slightly at the defeat of his monster.

Anthony: 3400 MM: 2500

"Now I'll end my turn"

Anthony nodded and drew his card. 'Bah, Megamorph. This card won't be able to help me.' "I'll just put Mataza in defense mode and end my turn"

The MM smiled and drew his card. He placed the card on his duel disk and laughed. "Now it's time for you to meet my Dark Blade! (2300/1500) Feel the power of the Orichalcos, my monster! The Monster grabbed its head in agony and felt the Seal flow through him as the six-pointed star appeared on its head. "Now, my Dark Blade, attack his Mataza. And Berserk Gorilla attack his Life Point directly!"

The blows went through Anthony's monster and struck him to the floor. Anthony stumbled back to his feet and looked at The MM angrily.

Anthony: 900 MM: 2500

"HAHAHAHA. You are finished Boy! You have nothing to defend you. Take your last turn and let me finish this duel."

Anthony closed his eyes and reached for his deck. He knew he needed a winner. Anthony drew, and stared into the eyes of a card he had never seen before. It was completely blue and looked exactly like that monster in his dream. Anthony smiled. He would play the Forgotten Dragon.

"You want to here a story Freaky Goth Guy?"

The MM smiled, "Stalling? Sure, I'll humor you"

"Well there was once a guy who used a weirdo soul stealing card to try and take his opponent's soul. And you know what? He failed."

Anthony thrust the card into the air as the light gleamed off of it. The MM looked at him shocked. "Now I will play The Wing of Baragoth, and combine it with my megamorph magic card, to create..." The dragon and the card morphed together and became one. "The Megamorph Dragon! (2500/2500) Feel it's mighty power!" The dragon was a dark purple-blackish is roared at The MM, who was cowering in fear. "Not only that. But the powers of Megamorph carry on to my dragon. Doubling it's attack power!

The Megamorph Dragon (5000/2500) roared and almost doubled in size, ready for it's final attack. The MM was shocked, "No...No THIS CANNOT BE! I won't be beaten!"

"But you already have! Megamorph Dragon, Legendary Morph Blast!"

The dragon charged a large Purple beam from it's mouth and shot it at The MM causing him to scream loudly as his life points plummeted to zero.

Anthony: 900 MM: 0

Anthony Smiled as the MM sank to his knees. The seal was closing in on him now and getting smaller.

"You... that card...here... you've proved your worth. Take this letter," He muttered before the seal took his soul and he fell to the floor.

Anthony walked over to him and picked up the letter and read it. "If you have received this you were deemed worthy of participating in my tournament. The prize is one million dollars and a plane ticket to my Island has been enclosed inside. I hope to see you there."

Anthony smiled at the letter as his watch's alarm went off. He picked up his suitcases and ran back to check his plane.

Three weeks later

Anthony stepped into the airport. He thought about how last time he was in an airport he almost lost his soul. Thinking about this caused him to take the card that seemingly came from nowhere from his pocket. He looked at it with eagerness and walked into the terminal.


End file.
